Currently is known that satellites launched in the past and completed its mission or broken, their fragments and wrecks such as an upper stage of a rocket as well as fragments resulting from their explosion or collision are existing as space debris in circling orbits above the earth. Such space debris may collide with space stations, satellites or rockets performing their missions correctly and may be the harmful risk for them, and therefore various techniques have been proposed for letting such space debris leave from the orbit for burning or collecting.
For instance, a technique is proposed, in which minute space debris is negatively charged through plasma environment in the space, and the altitude of the debris is decreased by the force of electrical field that acts to decelerate the debris so as to let the debris enter the atmosphere for burning and removal (see Patent Document 1). Recently another technique is proposed, in which a device for removing space debris is configured by covering a foam material with a jacket including a plurality of fabric layers (see Patent Document 2). According to this technique, space debris is made to collide with the jacket and is broken into a plurality of pieces. Then these pieces can be captured with the foam material and bound.